


Summer Fall Winter Spring

by CelestialSymphony



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialSymphony/pseuds/CelestialSymphony





	Summer Fall Winter Spring

Summer. Fall.  Winter. Spring.

 

Dave had lost track of time.  Lost track of his life.  Wasn’t he supposed to be an adult now?  Wasn’t he supposed to be doing adult things?  Getting a job.  That was one of those adult things you do.  Oh look the coffee shop has a help wanted sign.  Score.  Flirt where appropriate, nail the interview, get the job.  Awesome.  Now what?

 

Summer.  Fall.

 

School.  That’s one of those adult things too. Yeah, school should happen.  There’s a college nearby.  The boss is flexible.  Dave’s hours are open enough.  Now what to study?  Well, he’d always liked photography.  Sure.  Photography 101.  And maybe a biology class where he could poke some dead things with a stick.  Cool.

 

Winter.  Spring. Summer.

 

God, school sucked.  Not just sucked.  Fucking sucked.  They totally took the fun out of art.  Dave had made it through his first photography class then decided not to ever take another one.  Ever.  But school was still an adult thing he should be doing.  Dave decided maybe just some gen eds would suffice.  Oh hey, a raise at work.  Had he really been there a year?

 

Fall. Winter.

 

Twenty one.  Ok maybe he shouldn’t have gotten that drunk.  Maybe Dave did text John at three in the morning telling him he wanted his dick. Seventeen times.  Then sent a picture of his own dick.  It was all meant in fun.  Wow was John pissed though.  And what was with that ‘no homo’ bullshit anyways?  It’s not like Dave was actually gay or anything, right? …right?

 

Spring.  Summer. Fall.

 

School still sucked. He sometimes remembered to go to class. At least the teachers didn’t complain too much.  Except that one chemistry bitch who was pissed that he could actively skip the class and still pull a solid B.  Had he really been at his job 2 years?  Wow.  John stopped answering his texts  three months ago.  Rose avoided the subject.  There was a girl who came in regularly to the shop.  He tried dating her.  Three dates and then it was just awkward when she came in.  She stopped coming in.

 

Winter.  Spring.  Summer.  Fall.

 

Dave leaned against the counter by the espresso machine.  The shop was practically empty save for one or two regulars who had squirreled themselves away in overstuffed leather chairs haunting dimly lit corners.  The sky was an angry black and Dave watched the trees silently whip around, their leaves shaking violently in the wind before the storm.  Taking a deep breath, Dave inhaled the rich, smoky smell of coffee and smiled.  He was happy here.  He’d worked there for three years now and, even though his life seemed on hold semi permanently, he was content to be there.

 

Just as he was contemplating skipping class or not that day, the bell chimed accompanied by a howling wind.  Dave looked up to greet the new comer.  The boy was his age.  Dark hair, windswept and tangled.  Skinny.  Black jeans and a blue and red plaid button down.  Thick black framed glasses.  Dave snorted.  It came with the territory, but the blond had really had about enough of the hipster thing.  Then the boy looked up and Dave felt his heart skip a beat.  The boy’s eyes were entrancing, one deep brown, the other a crystal blue.

 

“H-hi,” Dave stammered.

 

The boy shook his head and squinted his eyes before smiling broadly, “Hi.”

 

Dave stood dumbfounded until the boy chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, “Double ethpretho pleath?”

 

“What?” Dave closed his eyes and shook his head as if dizzy before coming to his senses and laughing, “Oh yeah, you want…yeah.  Umm, anything else?”

 

“Nope, jutht gotta get to clath and thtay awake,” the boy laughed again.

 

“Right,” there was an awkward moment as the two stood staring at each other before Dave laughed again, “Oh, that’ll be two ten.”

 

The boy handed him his card and Dave swiped it, glancing at the name embossed on the front.  Sollux Captor.  Interesting.  He’d have to Facebook stalk the fuck out of this guy once he left.  Handing the boy his card and receipt, Dave turned his attention to the espresso machine.  As the whir of the grinder filled the shop, Dave couldn’t help but feel Sollux’s eyes on him and tried to throw in a little flare into his technique as he tamped the crushed beans and pulled the lever, sliding a small paper cup under to catch the thick, dark liquid.  Once it was full, he handed it off to the boy who downed it, quickly crushing the paper cup with a satisfied smirk.

 

“Thankth,” Sollux beamed, “Welp, off to clath!”

 

Dave watched him go with a smile.  Pulling out his phone, Dave fired up Facebook but no matches came back for Sollux Captor.  Damn.  Oh well, it wasn’t like cute college guys hadn’t come in before, never to be seen again, right?  Then why did Dave feel sad?

 

Winter.  Spring.

 

To Dave’s eager delight, Sollux became a regular at the shop, which made Dave even happier when he finally dropped completely out of school and took on more hours.  Dave learned a lot about the lanky little hipster over the several months he’d been coming in.  He was from Ohio, he was a computer science major, he loved the colors red and blue and yellow, he liked things in even numbers, his girlfriend had broken up with him right before he left for college, and he had a pallet for good coffee.

 

“Try this one,” Dave slid a porcelain cup across the counter and watched Sollux suspiciously eye the liquid inside.

 

“What ith it?”

 

“Double shot of a new Kenyan coffee we just got,” Dave explained, taking his own miniature shot mug in hand and wafting the aroma, “Kind of a milk chocolate cherry flavor.  Lighter body, but definitely fruity.”

 

Sollux tilted back the glass and licked his lips as he swallowed the espresso shots, “Mmm, I can definitely tathte the cherry.”

 

“Yeah,” Dave chuckled, “So you goin’ home for the summer?”

 

“Yeah,” Sollux sighed, “My parent want to go on one latht family vacation or thomething, I dunno.”

 

“You’ll be back in the fall though, right?” Dave tried not to sound too desperate, but ever since John stopped talking to him it was nice to have another guy friend.

 

“You can count on it,” Sollux smiled and ok that was the cutest thing ever.

 

Summer.  Fall. Winter.

 

Dave was overjoyed when the bell had rung that mild August day and Sollux came strolling in.  They bantered about Sollux’s family trip to Hawaii and Dave’s promotion to assistant manager.  Sollux started coming in a lot more often, until it was a daily occurrence.   One of his coworkers teased him that Sollux only ever came in when Dave was working but he was sure it seemed that way since he worked there five days a week.

 

As winter rolled around, Dave became moody.  He felt that nagging pull again about what he was supposed to be doing as an adult, though he wasn’t sure what that meant anymore.  He decided to move out his brother’s apartment and get his own place, he was making adult money after all.  It took only an afternoon to move all of his stuff, then he was alone.  Alone alone. When his birthday rolled around, one of the girls at the shop put up a big Mylar balloon that read Happy Birthday.  Dave smirked at it but his heart sank.  He had never felt so lost.

 

“Tho whothe birthday?” Dave hadn’t even heard the door chime.

 

“Mine,” Dave admitted.

 

“Ooo, any big planth?”

 

“Nah,” the blond shrugged casually, “No one really to do anything with.  Besides, I close today anyway so I won’t even be out till like 8.”

 

“Well that thuckth,” Sollux stuck his tongue out.

 

“The usual?” Of course he wanted the usual.

 

Dave sighed as he watched Sollux leave.  The highlight of his day, come and gone.  He was starting to think it was pathetic how his day revolved around seeing the cute little hipster college boy with the mismatched eyes.  When 8 o’clock rolled around, Dave groaned outwardly as the bell rang once again.  Who the fuck came in at closing time anyways? …oh.

 

“Sollux?” Dave’s voice sounded more enthused than he meant it to.

 

“Hurry up and clothe thith plathe,” Sollux smiled, “I have a birthday boy to get hammered.”

 

“Are you even old enough to drink?” Dave flicked off the open sign.

 

“That’th for me to know and you to shut the hell up about,” Sollux stuck his tongue out playfully.

 

“Dude, you really don’t have to do this,” Dave locked the door, it’d been a slow night and he’d already counted down the register.

 

“Friendth make sure friendth get thilly drunk on their birthday,” the dark haired boy scoffed, “Bethideth, I think we’ll have a blatht.”

 

Grabbing his jacket, Dave pushed Sollux towards the door with a laugh.  Dave only planned on having one or two, but Sollux made sure everyone knew it was his birthday and drunk college kids love to buy other people shots so they can be drunk too and so the table filled up quickly.  Dave was pleasantly unsteady on his feet when they hollered last call.

 

“Fffffuck,”Dave slurred, “I cn’t drive home like thssss.”

 

“Come on, birthday boy,” Sollux helped Dave up, “I’ll drive you.  Give me your keyth.”

 

“But how’ll you get home?” Dave really liked the feeling of having his arm draped over Sollux.

 

“I’ll thleep on your couch,” the dark haired boy laughed, “Wow, you really are drunk, huh?”

 

“Shuddup,” Dave eyed him sideways, “This’s your flt.”

 

“Watch your head,” Sollux helped Dave into the passenger side of his beat up little car before piling in the driver’s side and roaring the engine to life.

 

“Sollux?” Dave turned to the boy, “I love you.”

 

“Yep,” Sollux laughed, “Drunk.  Where do you live.”

 

“On fifth and west vine,” Dave instructed, “Big yellow apartment building.  Apartment 32 B.  But no, I mean, I love you man.”

 

“Mm hm,” Sollux nodded as he drove.

 

“No, man,” the blond shifted in his seat, “I mean, no one was gonna take me out.  I mean…I mean since John stopped talking to me the little sh- shit that he was… do you know that fucker threw away our ten year friendship because…because…”

 

“…becauthe?” Sollux questioned, turning down a different road.

 

“Because,” Dave swallowed, wow he was drunk and he wanted to tell Sollux just everything…so he did, “Because I told him I wanted his dick.  A lot.  Like, I wanted to fuck him till dawn.  And the son of a, get this, the son….son of a bitch freaks out and stops talking to me.  Homophobic fuck head.”

 

“Tho you are gay,” It wasn’t a question.

 

“No!” Dave defends, then deflates, “Yes?  Fuck man, I dunno.  I’m just….fuck.”

 

The car got quiet as they pulled up to Dave’s apartment building.  Sollux helped the blond traverse the stairs and watched bemusedly as Dave eyed the lock, trying to get the key to fit in.  When he had gotten Dave to his bed, Sollux found a bottle of water and some advil and made Dave take two and drink the whole bottle.  As the dark haired man went to leave his ward to sleep it off, Dave grabbed his wrist.

 

“Wait,” Dave sounded more sober than he had been, “Don’t leave me.”

 

“I’ll jutht be on the couch,” Sollux rolled his eyes, “I’m not letting you live thith down tomorrow.”

 

“I love you,” Dave almost whispered.

 

“So you’ve told me,” Sollux chuckled.

 

“No no no,” Dave sat up, not releasing Sollux, “I mean it.  I fell in love with you the first day you walked in.  I felt something there, when our eyes first met.  And now that I thought about John, I don’t want that to happen with us.  You’re my friend, probably the best one I’ve had in awhile and…you’re not gay are you?”

 

Sollux shook his head and sat down on the bed beside Dave heavily, “No.”

 

“I figured you’d say that,” Dave hung his head, but his chin was caught by Sollux’s fingers.

 

When the blond turned to look, Sollux closed the gap and touched their lips together.  Dave was so shocked that words failed him as he pulled away and look quizzically at the dark haired boy.

 

“…but I’m willing to give it a try.”

 

Spring.  Summer. Fall. Winter. Spring.

 

Dave and Sollux had been dating for little over a year.  That first night had seared a passion into both of them and from then on the two were inseparable, Sollux spending most nights at Dave’s apartment.  When he’d gone home for the summer, Dave made sure to call him every day.  When he came back in the fall, they made love for the first time.  Dave got offered management at the shop and took it, and Sollux convinced him to go back to school, even just one class a semester.  During Spring Break the two boys flew up to Ohio and packed all of Sollux’s stuff into his car and drove it all the way back down to Dave’s.

 

Summer. Fall. Winter.  Spring.

 

Sollux graduated college and accepted a job with the university.  Dave finished up his associates in business and left the coffee shop to open his own.  He’d gotten a knack for the business.  They found an old storefront and fixed it up.  Sollux was right there with him as he prepared to pull the chair and turn on the open sign.  He hesitated.

 

“You sure about thith?” Sollux looked concerned but Dave kisses his worry away.

 

“Yeah.  Besides, this is one of those adult things you’re supposed to do.”


End file.
